Forbidden Land
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Narración sobre el propio juego.


**LA TIERRA PROHIBIDA**

Escuchaba la lluvia golpeando mis hombros, todo mi cuerpo, e incluso el cuerpo de Agro. Cada paso que dábamos nos alejaba cada vez más de nuestro hogar, nuestra gente, incluso nuestra salvación. Mi fiel amigo Agro, mi montura, era el único con el que podía confiar en este viaje sin retorno.

A nuestro alrededor observábamos las sendas que nuestros antepasados utilizaron para emigrar, a lo que hoy en día es nuestro hogar. Bellos bosques frondosos, montañas llenas de vida, riachuelos y mucho verde. Nuestro origen estaba más allá de todo ello, en los dominios de Dormin.

Hace mucho tiempo, un dios llamado Dormin era el regente de ese lugar. Pero a la vez que florecía nuestra vida y cultura, también florecieron aquellos que rechazaron su poder. Se dice que era capaz incluso de revivir a los muertos, y por ese tipo de rituales mi gente le dió la espalda. Lo derrotaron, y le maldijeron. Su espíritu fue dividido en múltiples trozos, que acabaron convirtiéndose en gigantes aprisionados en los valles y montañas de esas tierras. Poco después, mi gente las abandonaría, sellando para siempre semejante poder en los confines del mundo. Ese era mi destino. Y el porqué, lo cargaba entre mis brazos.

Acurrucada sobre Agro, yacía el cuerpo sin vida de una chica. Alguien muy importante para mí. Nuestra gente la mataron, por creer que estaba maldita, y que traería la desgracia a nuestro pueblo. En el momento en el que atravesaron su corazón con la Espada Antigua, el mío se rompió en pedazos también. Cogí su cuerpo y lo cargué a la espalda de mi fiel amigo. Y los tres juntos ahora íbamos de camino a la tierra prohibida de Dormin. Allí esperaba poder encontrarle y pedirle que la resucitase. Para dicho objetivo también me llevé el arma que acabó con su vida, pues es una reliquia que perteneció al dios antiguo, y que según dicen, es capaz de repeler la oscuridad e invocar a la "luz".

Tras varios días de viaje, sin descanso, llegamos a la entrada a dichas tierras. Dos grandes torres, una a cada lado de un camino estrecho y lleno de árboles, por donde se alzaba el sol cada día mostrando un paisaje hermoso. Tras atravesar ese camino, un gran puente de piedra se extendía ante nosotros. Era muy estrecho, y a cada lado podíamos ver lo enorme que era aquella llanura. En el centro de ella, al otro lado del puente, estaba la gran Torre Antigua. Es el lugar donde se supone que estaba situado el trono de Dormin, ahora completamente abandonado y lleno de maleza. Mi corazón palpitaba de emoción por explorar estas tierras, por ver semejante paisaje hermoso, todo ello mientras abrazaba a la mujer que amaba. Deseaba más que nada que volviese su calor, así que aparté todos mis temores, y me introduje en el interior de la torre.

Su interior, lleno de oscuridad y humedad, asustó a mi caballo, e incluso me sobresaltó a mí. Pero juntos avanzamos descendiendo por una escalera de caracol, que daba a una fuente llena de agua estancada. Al otro lado, una pequeña entrada a una sala inmensa. A cada lado unas estatuas enormes de animales y hombres se alzaban, conduciéndonos a un altar luminoso. Detuve a Agro, y descendí con mi amada en brazos, para dejarla sobre ese lugar. Detrás mía unas sombras aparecieron, pero tras mostrarles mi espada, rápidamente escaparon, dejando tan solo un gran halo de luz que descendía desde la cúpula de la torre. Entonces una voz habló, resonando por todo el lugar, y hablando en una lengua que aunque no conociera, en mi cabeza sabía de alguna forma lo que estaba diciendo.

Voz: Posees la Espada Sagrada. Háblanos, mortal.

Yo: He venido en busca de Dormin, el dios de la antigüedad...

Voz Femenina: Tenemos muchos nombres. Dormin es uno de ellos.

Yo: Entonces... Por favor... Escuchad mi deseo...

Dormin: ¿La chica?

Yo: Su destino ha sido muy cruel e injusto. Me gustaría recuperar su alma. He oido que sois capaces de ello.

Dormin: ¿Acaso jugar con las almas de los muertos no esta prohibido por tu pueblo, joven? -dijo, en tono burlón-.

Yo: Haré... Haré lo que sea.

Dormin: Tienes razón... podemos recuperar su alma. Pero ten en cuenta... el precio puede ser demasiado alto.

Yo: No me importa.

Dormin: En esta tierra muerta, existen gigantes. Si quieres recuperar su alma, deberás ayudarnos a recuperar nuestro poder. Y para ello, los colosos deben morir. Alza tu espada a la luz del día, y su destello te guiará hacia ellos. Luego úsala para derribarlos. Pero ten cuidado, pues poseen nuestro poder. El poder de separar el cielo y la tierra, el poder de atravesar montañas y destruirlas con su voluntad...

Yo: Así lo haré...

Las voces en mi cabeza desaparecieron, y tal como decían, al alzar mi espada un rayo de luz marcaba cierta dirección. Me despedí de ella, acariciando su frío rostro en el altar, mientras yo y Agro partimos en busca de los colosos.

El camino fue largo, descansé en los bosques hermosos y abandonados. Eran literalmente jardines del Edén, totalmente puros y mágicos. Mientras los atravesaba, fui encontrando a los gigantes dormidos. Cada uno más grande que el anterior, y de todo tipo: guerreros, animales, aves, reptiles, peces... Sus tamaños me convertían en una hormiga al compararme con ellos. Aun así, ideé la forma de subirme a ellos, y mientras resistía sus embestidas y sus golpes poderosos, como si las montañas intentasen aplastarme. Encontré sus puntos débiles, y en ellos clavé la espada.

Tras matarlos, sus espíritus salían, como lineas oscuras que ocultaban la luz del cielo, y de repente se introducían en mi cuerpo. Sentí una presencia en mi corazón, algo poderoso que me hacía más resistente y fuerte a medida que avanzaba por el camino, pero que también me hacía perder mi humanidad. Pronto ya no era capaz de dormir ni y simplemente ansiaba liberar a Dormin, matando a todos los colosos, como si ese "ser" en mi interior desease despertar pronto, tras estar encerrado mucho tiempo. Se aprovechaba de mis ansias por resucitar a mi amada, pero no me importaba mientras cumpliese su parte del trato.

El último coloso tenía el tamaño de la torre de Dormin. Un demonio que lanzaba bolas de energía explosivas a sus enemigos. Por suerte no podía moverse, así que fui ocultándome en el terreno para evitar sus ataques, en lo alto de la montaña más alejada de la civilización, junto a un acantilado y el vasto océano. Mientras llovía como si fuese el fin del mundo, conseguí acercarme hasta sus pies, y comenzar la escalada. Durante horas luché contra él y me agarré a cada una de sus extremidades, hasta llegar a su cabeza, donde clavé mi espada por última vez. Al caer él, yo también caí desde lo más alto, completamente agotado por la inmensa batalla, y sentí como el último pedazo del alma de Dormin invadía mi cuerpo antes de llegar al suelo.

Cuando desperté, estaba en el altar de nuevo, delante de mi chica. Pero antes de poder comprobar si estaba viva, llegó alguien inesperado: el jefe de mi pueblo y sus guardianes, que me llamaban traidor y hereje, deseando ajusticiarme. Me interpuse entre él y ella, sintiendo como una gran furia nacía en mi interior, transformándome en una gran sombra negra, que atacó sin piedad a los que asaltaron mi Templo. Ahora yo era Dormin, el último gran Coloso. Y con tal poder, defendería hasta el final ese lugar, mi nuevo hogar junto a Mono y Agro.

Pero consiguieron escapar de mis ataques, llevándose la Espada Sagrada. La cual utilizaron de nuevo para lanzarme una maldición. Sentí como mi poder se iba desvaneciendo, al igual que mi forma oscura. Lo último que pude pensar fue "te amo", mientras todo se quedó a oscuras para mí.

Instantes después, el gran puente de piedra se derrumbaba, mientras los asaltantes escapaban de aquella tierra prohibida. Con la entrada destruida, ya nadie podría volver a ese lugar. El jefe se lamentó de todo lo que pasó, pero se excusó diciendo que debía evitar el renacimiento de la bestia, aunque eso significase sacrificar a su propio hijo.

En el interior de la torre, la chica despertó de su letargo, moviendo primero sus dedos, y observando a su alrededor el lugar donde se encontraba. Al fondo del altar escuchaba un grito, de un bebé. Se acercó y encontró a alguien familiar: Agro, el caballo del hombre que amaba, estaba junto a una fuente llena de agua. Y en ella, estaba el bebé desnudo, llorando incesantemente. Al cogerlo en brazos, observó que en su cabeza tenía unos cuernos. Pero le veía tan inocente y tan puro, que no podía pensar que se trataba de un demonio ni de nada parecido. Simplemente le abrazó a ella, sintiendo una sensación familiar, como si conociese a ese niño, al igual que le pasaba al caballo.

Juntos salieron del Templo, mientras los animales volvían a poblar aquella tierra extraña. Al parecer, al derribar a los gigantes, también fue permitida la vida en ese lugar. Primero con ella, luego con el bebé, y finalmente con todos los demás animales. Juntos buscaron un lugar donde quedarse. Y aquella chica amó al niño, como si fuese parte de ella, alguien a quien perdió hace mucho tiempo.


End file.
